Omnia vincit amor
by GleeFanLove
Summary: Finn está dispuesto a pasar su último año en el instituto disfrutando de todas las fiestas y acontecimientos. El primer día de clase se choca con una chica que cambiará toda su vida... No soy muy buena en los resúmenes, así que entrar para comprobar si os gusta. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidooooos. Estoy muy contenta de estar subiendo otra historia ya. La anterior historia, Louder, tuvo mucho éxito, para mi parecer. Espero que esta os guste mucho más. Os dejo que disfrutéis del primer capítulo y si os gusta me lo hagáis saber por aquí o por twitter. Lo último ya, si me seguís por twitter y sois alguno de los que leéis mis historias decírmelo que me encantaría saberlo. Ya os dejo leer.**

**_P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE._**

Finn POV.

El verano ha sido genial. Por lo general suelen ser geniales, pero pasar el verano con mis amigos es increíble. Aunque, de mis amigos, cabe destacar a Santana y Puck, mis mejores amigos y los reyes de la fiesta. Hemos estado durante todo el verano viajando y de fiesta en fiesta.

Volver a las clases nunca fue agradable, pero este año estoy deseando que comience. Este año será EL AÑO. Cumplo dieciocho años, nos vamos de viaje con la clase, el baile de fin de curso y acabo la secundaria. Todo será perfecto, y más aún si el Glee Club, mi club de canto gana, y logramos el campeonato de futbol americano.

Narración 3ª Persona.

La mañana se presentaba con el cielo cubierto de nubes grises, lo que, con mucha probabilidad indicaba una tormenta típica de verano.

El instituto McKinley abrió sus puertas a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Los profesores comenzaron a llegar a medida que pasaban los minutos. Se reunían en la sala de profesores, donde se vuelven a ver después de dos meses de vacaciones.

Una joven, que no era profesora, pero tampoco alumna, entró antes de que los alumnos comenzaran a entrar. Iba vestida con una falda negra suelta, para nada ajustada, una camiseta blanca de tirantes que dejaba ver su escote y unos tacones negros de cuña. Vestida con elegancia, aunque quizás a más de un alumno se le fuera la vista a su amplio escote.

Mientras tanto, en el aparcamiento, Finn estacionó su coche cerca de la entrada principal. Salió del coche y al poco escuchó a alguien chillar.

-¡Ey, Finn!- dijo Puck desde lejos y Finn se paró para esperarle- ¿Por qué no me viniste a buscar esta mañana?

-Llegaba tarde- le miró- Se te ve cansado, ¿fuiste de fiesta ayer?- pregunta mientras caminan hasta clase.

-Mmm... Sí, pero no te dije nada porque era en casa de...-se lo pensó y al rato le contestó- Kitty y pensé que no te haría especial ilusión ir allí- Finn asiente, afirmándole que tiene razón.

-¿Mi hermana estuvo allí?

-No tengo ni idea. Venga, entremos a clase, que ha sonado hace rato.

Pasaron a clase y se las tuvieron que ver con su tutor por llegar tarde a primera hora. Por suerte, su tutor también era el mismo que les ayudaba en el Glee Club.

-Bueno, tras la interrupción de vuestros compañeros, podemos continuar. Como todos sabéis el primer día de clase solo tenéis hora conmigo, pero en la siguiente hora tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. Algunos de los que estuvieron conmigo en segundo, ya tienen la "experiencia" de tener una profesora de prácticas con nosotros.

-Sí, solo esperemos que no sea igual- dice Puck riendo- Tenía una belleza muy... particular.

Finn y Puck se pusieron a murmurar algo, probablemente, recordando la cantidad de bromas que sufrió aquella profesora.

-Callad- pide Will resoplando- No os importa como sea físicamente. En verdad, ni yo la conozco aún, por eso tengo que irme a la segunda hora.

Pasaron el resto de la clase comentando lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones. Santa llegó a mitad de clase y el tutor de los chavales no la regañó por ser el primer día, aunque no será la primera vez que Santana llegue en mitad de una clase.

-Finn- se oye susurrar a alguien- ¡Finn!- ahora lo hace con más volumen.

Era Kitty. Aquella chica que había organizado una fiesta el día anterior y Finn no fue invitado.

-¿Qué quieres, Kitty?- dijo dándose la vuelta con desgana.

-¿Podemos ir a hablar en la clase libre?- dice poniendo cara de cachorrito y Finn no se puede negar.

-Está bien.

Se volvió a continuar hablando con sus amigas y Puck estaba mirándole levantando las cejas, provocando la risa de ambos.

En la hora siguiente, Will se fue a la sala de profesores a recibir a la profesora de prácticas. La había dejado esperando desde primera hora de la mañana.

Entró en la sala de profesores y solo vio a una pequeña muchacha concentrada en escribir en su ordenador.

-¿Señorita Berry?- dice Will y la chica cierra su ordenador. Asiente- Encantado de conocerla.

-Por favor, llámame Rachel- dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy encantado de tener otro año más a una profesora de prácticas, y entre nosotros- dice acercándose- tus profesores me han hablado muy bien de ti. Antes de que entres conmigo a la clase, quiero advertirte de que hay algún alumno que bueno, es muy extrovertido y no se calla nada.

-¿Me lo tengo que tomar como algo bueno o algo malo?- dijo desconcertada.

-Si les caes bien tómalo como algo bueno.

-¿Conoce a todos sus alumnos?

-Por supuesto, la mayoría los he tenido anteriormente o pertenecen al Glee Club. Que por cierto...

-Sí, necesitaba una respuesta- interrumpió ella loca por responderle- Y la respuesta, obviamente, es que sí, me encantará acompañarle en las sesiones del Glee Club.

-Es un placer recibirte en el Glee Club. Sé que lo haces por gusto más que por responsabilidad, porque es una actividad extraescolar a la que no tienes por qué acudir.

-Lo sé, pero quiero. Estoy deseando conocer a todos.

En el coche de Finn estaban sentados Kitty y él. Mirando al frente, sin ni siquiera mirarse. Kitty se puso de lado, decidida a iniciar una conversación.

-Mira Finn, no sé lo que crees que pasó, pero jamás te puse los cuernos y no sé porque te diría eso Kurt.

-Si me lo dijo es porque es cierto, es mi hermano y jamás me mentirá.

-Vale, quizás me besé con Sam, pero no me acosté con él.

-No es la primera vez que te besas con otro chico.

Se quedaron en silencio. Kitty porque sabía que tenía razón. Finn porque esperaba que ella dijese algo al respecto.

-Te perdono que me hayas hecho eso- rompió el silencio Finn- pero vamos a tener que darnos un tiempo. Necesito pensar si de verdad quiero seguir contigo.

-De acuerdo.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó de su coche. Lo mejor era dejarle pensar.

Finn se quedó solo en el coche. Pensando en él y en Kitty. Intentando aclararse. Se puso a jugar a jueguecitos en el móvil. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, habían pasado diez minutos desde que se había producido el cambio de clase. Cogió su mochila y salió rápido del coche.

Entró corriendo al instituto y al torcer una esquina se chocó con una pequeña chica.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces corriendo sin mirar por dónde vas?- dice ella desde el suelo con tono de enfado.

-Lo siento- dice Finn avergonzado, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levante. Ella acepta- Llevaba prisa, llego diez minutos tarde.

-¿Y no crees que deberías irte?

-Sí... aunque ya llego tarde. Quizás nos podríamos ir tú y yo a la cafetería- dijo levantando las cejas y sonriéndola.

-¿Perdón?- dice con cara de asombro la chica- Tengo obligaciones, no vengo aquí a irme a la cafetería con el primer chico con el que me tropiezo. Deberías marcharte.

Ella se iba a marchar, pero Finn la agarró por el brazo y ella se giró para mirarle.

-Al menos dime cómo te llamas- ella rodó los ojos.

-Rachel. Ya nos veremos por aquí.

Finn se quedó allí de pie embobado. Mirando como la nueva del McKinley se iba. Volvió a mirar su reloj y recordó que ya llegaba tarde a clase. Siguió corriendo, como antes de tropezarse con aquella chica, Rachel.

Llamó a la puerta nervioso por si Will le echaría la bronca por llegar tarde.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Finn desde la puerta.

-Adelante, Finn- resopló- Es la segunda vez que llegas tarde en el primer día.

Se escuchó como todos sus compañeros se reían. No es, ni será, la primera vez que Finn llega tarde. Es muy despistado y se suele quedar dormido todas las mañanas.

-¿Ha venido ya la de prácticas?- pregunta Finn en voz baja a Puck.

-No, Schue nos dijo que vendría en un rato. ¿Qué tal te fue con Kitty?

-Olvidemos eso- pide intentándolo dejar pasar- He conocido a una chica. Es nueva en el instituto, era guapísima.

-¿Por eso llegaste tarde?

-Sí, bueno no, en realidad ya llegaba tarde, pero me paré a hablar con ella. Estaba muy buena, pero era un poco borde.

-¿Te dio su número?

-En realidad... no, pero no creo que sea problema- alguien llamó a la puerta y el profesor fue a abrir- Supongo que la veré por el instituto.

Finn POV

-Chicos, dad la bienvenida a la profesora Rachel Berry.

La chica pasó y, ¡mierda! No me va a hacer falta verla por el instituto, porque la veré en mi propia clase. ¿Cómo va a ser ella profesora? Es muy pequeña, yo pensaba que sería un año más pequeña que yo.

Parece que no me ha visto y mejor, porque tengo que aclarar esto con ella fuera. Nuestras miradas conectan y noto como sus ojos se abren poco a poco asombrada de verme entre los alumnos.

-Así si voy a venir a clase- dice Puck en voz alta poniéndole una sonrisa pícara a la profesora.

-Bueno Rachel, te presento a Noah Puckerman. Él y su compañero, Finn, serán los peores a los que tengas que soportar.

-Di que no, profesora, contigo doy hasta horas extra- me da un codazo esperando que diga algo.

-Tranquilo, Will, no llegaré tarde más si me aseguras que estará esta preciosidad aquí- le sonrío, pero ella se pone seria negando con la cabeza.

-Ya vale, chicos- nos corta Will, y lo agradezco, no quiero seguir con este juego- Lo siento- se dirige a Rachel.

-No importa- dice en voz baja a Will- Bueno, chicos estoy muy contenta de venir a hacer mis prácticas a esta pequeña ciudad.

-¿De dónde eres?- pregunta Santana.

-Los Ángeles.

-¿Y qué haces en una ciudad como Lima?

-Mmmm...- parece que se piensa una mentira para contarnos- mi madre vive en esta ciudad y apenas he estado mucho aquí.

-Chicos, podéis seguir hablando, yo tengo que hablar con Rachel. Sabéis que cuando suene la campana os podéis marchar, pero al Glee Club que tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas importantes.

Puck y yo nos marchamos los últimos. Rachel se me quedó mirando cuando salí de clase. No sabía que estaría pensando mientras me miraba. Tendría que hablar con ella más tarde.

Una hora después, acabamos la reunión con los miembros del Glee Club. Fuimos los once, menos mi hermana que no tengo ni idea de dónde se ha podido meter.

Puck se va andando con Santana para acompañarla a su casa. Yo voy a mi taquilla a dejar todos los libros ahí.

No sé cómo, pero acabo quedándome el último en el instituto. Justo cuando voy a llegar a mi coche comienza a diluviar. Me da tiempo a correr a mi coche y no empaparme más. Arranco y paso por delante de la entrada principal para marcharme. Allí veo a una pequeña chica, a Rachel. Parece que no tiene paraguas y que está sin coche. Así que me paro y bajo la ventanilla para poder hablar con ella, que está saliendo a la calle empapándose.

-Súbete, te vas a poner mala si vas así- se acerca para mirar quién soy, y parece que cuando se da cuenta se marcha siguiendo caminando. Yo no me rindo y la sigo con mi coche- Vamos, no hagas el tonto. Quiero venir mañana a clase y ver a mi profesora- bromeo y me mira mal- Lo siento, pero sube.

Se lo piensa y al rato entra. Se queda sentada tiritando, mirándome.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras un alumno?

-Pensé que lo diste por hecho, pero parece que no. Yo tampoco sabía que eras mi profesora.

-Deberías arrancar, no creo que nadie entendiese que hago contigo en el coche.

Antes de ponerme en marcha me quito mi sudadera y se la doy. Me mira por unos segundos, pero al rato le gana el frío. La miro mientras se pone mi sudadera y me pongo a sonreír como un tonto. En verdad esa sudadera le queda mejor a ella que a mí, pero muy larga.

-¿Dónde te llevo?- le pregunto amablemente.

-Mmm...- parece que le cuesta responderme y yo la animo a que me hable- ¿te gustaría hacerme de guía?

**¿Qué dirá Finn ante la proposición de Rachel? ¿Por qué le habrá pedido eso? ¿Quién será la misteriosa y desaparecida hermana de Finn? Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de la nueva serie. Comentaros que como estoy en mis últimas semanas de clase no me puedo comprometer a subir el próximo capítulo durante la semana, así que en principio el segundo capítulo lo subiré el domingo que viene, pero si veo que tiene muchos reviews, fav y esas cosillas, a lo mejor me animo y lo subo antes. Hasta la próxima. :)**

**PD: Si queréis enteraros de alguna sorpresilla que tengo lista, seguirme en twitter, que ahí informo de todo acerca de mis historias. GleeFanLovee **


	2. Capítulo 2 Es una sorpresa

**Bienvenidos. En primer lugar darle las gracias a karen finchel monchele, que como dije por mi twitter, si no hubiera sido por ella que me hizo saber que le gustó mi historia creo que este sería un capítulo avisando de que esta historia no continuaría, pero gracias a los que les han gustado y la han leído. Sé que se puede hacer pesado esperar una semana para leer un capítulo, pero no puedo prometeros subir durante la semana por la cantidad de exámenes que tengo durante la semana. De todas formas daros las gracias y avisaros de que cuando termine las clases comenzaré con una historia que tengo intención que sea larga. Aunque con esta quizás os llevéis alguna sorpresa. Mientras tanto os dejo disfrutar del segundo capítulo… **

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

**Mi twitter: GleeFanLovee**

Rachel POV

-Esto... clar...

-Olvídalo- le interrumpo- No es necesario que me lleves.

Me bajo del coche y noto al momento como la lluvia comienza a calarme la ropa. No me importa, ya que no podía estar ni un segundo más en el coche con Finn. La situación no era la misma a cuando pensaba que era un profesor, no un alumno.

Ya había cometido una locura al subirme con él al coche.

En un momento dado, me han entrado ganas de contarle la verdad del por qué acabé aquí o más bien como fui arrastrada hasta aquí.

De todas las personas con las que he hablado hoy, Finn es el único con el que me he sentido agusto, pero eso no puede ser.

Finn POV

Después de dos semanas, aún no he reunido el valor suficiente para decirle a Kitty que ya tengo clara mi decisión acerca de nuestra relación. No tengo ni ganas ni fuerzas para seguir con nuestra relación tan poco sana.

Llevo las últimas dos semanas intentando reunir todo el valor posible para hablar con Rachel, y dejar esta estúpida situación que estamos manteniendo. El primer día de clase, cuando se montó en mi coche, se le cayó el móvil en el asiento delantero. Ella debe pensar que lo ha perdido, pero en realidad lo tengo yo. Lo llevo en mi bolsillo desde entonces por si logro encontrarla a solas y preguntarla acerca de lo mensajes que le ha estado enviando un chico.

-Finn, ¿podemos hablar?- me pide Will antes de entrar al Glee, yo asiento- Quería comentarte algo en especial a ti.

-Adelante.

-Este año en el campeonato de coros han añadido una norma.

-¿Qué es? ¿Cantar canciones de los 80?- pregunto.

-Que un profesor cante con los alumnos. Como tú eres el capitán, pensé que deberías escoger con quién prefieres cantar, porque como supondrás tú serás la voz principal.

-¿Y a quién quieres que escoja? ¿A Sue? ¿Tú que eres nuestro director del coro?- pregunto irónico- Esto va a ser un desastre, en mi último año vamos a hacer el ridículo.

-Pensaba que no tardarías en pensar en ella.

-¿En quién?- pregunto confuso.

-Ella- dice señalando a Rachel.

-Me parece genial- le contesto con una sonrisa pícara.

Cuando acabamos en el Glee, me marcho al gimnasio del instituto para ponerme un poco en forma antes de comenzar los entrenamientos.

Al salir, me encuentro a punto de salir sin nada de protección a mitad de la lluvia. Cuando avanzo un poco más me doy cuenta que es Rachel. Es hora de contarle acerca de nuestro dueto para el Glee y de preguntarle acerca de los mensajes de su móvil.

-¡Rachel!- la llamo mientras corro hacia ella- Tengo que hablar contigo- la digo cuando ya estoy a su lado.

-Finn, creo que no tenemos nada que hablar- dijo saliendo a la lluvia.

La cojo por un brazo, mojándome un poco, y vuelvo a atraerla hacia la parte cubierta.

-No sé si Will te habrá contado lo del campeonato de coros.

-Sí y la respuesta es no, no pienso cantar contigo- me dice tajante.

-De acuerdo, ya hablaremos eso. Por cierto, se te cayó el teléfono en mi coche y...

-¿¡Cómo no me lo diste enseguida!?- me dice histérica, preocupada por lo que tiene dentro que yo ya he visto.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué clase de tío te manda esos mensajes?

"_Espero que vuelvas pronto si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias"._

_"Averiguaré dónde estás y volverás conmigo". _

-No deberías haber mirado esos mensajes.

-Puedes confiar en mí- le digo agarrándola por las manos, pero se deshizo de ellas inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti? ¿Por qué hayas invadido mi privacidad leyendo los mensajes y quedándote con mi móvil? No lo creo.

Y sin más se marchó, después de que la devolviera su móvil.

No me importa lo que me haya dicho. Conseguiré que acabe confiando en mí, sea como sea. Siento como mi corazón late a mil por hora y mi cabeza me pide que vaya corriendo a por ella de nuevo. No sé qué me está pasando con esta chica, pero no me había pasado antes.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí, Finn?- me sorprendió Kitty por la espalda.

-Estaba entrenando, ¿y tú?- pregunté aún embobado.

-Lo mismo, ya sabes, las animadoras- nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que ella habló- Finn, con respecto a lo nuestro...

-Lo he pensado mucho y...

-Lo sé- me interrumpió- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que llevas semanas evitándome. ¿Sabes? Te entiendo, pero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos.

-Claro que no- dije sonriendo y me agaché para abrazarla- ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? No tengo prisa.

RACHEL POV.

Las peores partes de la semana para mí son los fines de semana. Se me hace insoportable pasar días encerrada en casa, con miedo a salir sola a la calle y que me encuentre... aunque no creo que se imagine que me he marchado aquí.

Aún recuerdo el día que le conocí como si fuera ayer, pero aún mejor recuerdo el día en que me pegó insulto y humilló. Mejor dicho los días. Sufrir eso durante casi un año me ha dañado mucho psicológicamente y me impide salir adelante. Nadie sabe lo que pasó, no lo conté ni a la policía. Le quería demasiado como para hacer que se tirase cientos de días encerrado en la cárcel.

Soy una idiota. Es lo que se merece. Pero no quiero volver a verle en mi vida. Sigo recibiendo mensajes suyos constantemente, apartando los que leyó Finn, pero los sigo ignorando. Aunque, cada mensaje que me manda amenazándome de nuevo me asusta más, me produce miedo.

Finn dos meses y medio que me devolvió el teléfono y desde entonces no hemos vuelto a hablar a solas. Captó el mensaje de que cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar entre nosotros es imposible. Lo que me tortura por dentro es tener que cantar estúpidas canciones, normalmente de amor, con él. Pero no me queda otra, las vacaciones de Navidad han llegado y al poco de volver es el campeonato de coros aquí en Ohio, por suerte no tenemos que viajar.

El día de Navidad y pasarlo sola. Triste pero cierto. Mis padres están a miles de kilómetros de aquí y mi madre... no quiero pensar en eso. Alguien me llama al telefonillo y frena que me ponga a pensar y a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Sí?- pregunto, ya que la cámara está tapada.

-Rachel, soy Will, ¿puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto- digo sorprendida al ver a Will a estas horas en mi casa.

Suerte que estaba vestida porque tenía intención de salir fuera a por algo de comida. Llamó al timbre. Voy rápida a abrirle y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que está todo el Glee Club con él.

-¿Pensabas que te dejaríamos pasar las Navidades sola?- dice Santana sonriendo.

-Nos enteramos que ibas a pasar el día de Navidad sola y planeamos venir a acerté compañía- me confiesa Will- Se enteró Finn al escucharte contárselo a algún profesor.

En ese momento nuestras miradas se conectan durante unos segundos y nos sonreímos, no durante mucho tiempo para evitar pensamientos extraños.

-Muchas gracias a todos, es increíble que todo el Glee Club venga a pasar la comida de navidad conmigo, siendo solo una profesora en prácticas.

-Y viene mi hermana también si no te importa- dijo señalando a la pequeña rubia que rodea por los hombros- Es Quinn, se graduó hace unos años y tiene cariño aún al Glee y se quería unir a esta comida.

-Me parece genial- le digo- Pasar todos y poneos cómodos en el salón.

Pasaron y para mi sorpresa lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado. Trajeron hasta la comida, que yo lógicamente no tendría para alimentar a más de diez personas.

Solo Finn se quedó en el salón, observando las fotos, mientras los demás ayudaban en la cocina a preparar toda la comida. Me acerqué sigilosamente por su espalda, asegurándome de que estábamos solo y le susurré al oído.

-¿No crees que no deberías hacer eso?

-¿Es tu novio?- dijo cogiendo una foto de mi graduación en la universidad.

-No, es mi hermano John- contesté y se notó una pizca de añoranza en mi voz.

-¿Me contarás alguna vez la verdad de lo que te ocurrió?- me pregunta en susurros.

Tenía dos opciones para responderle. Seguir dándole largas con que era su profesora y toda esa historia o arriesgarme. Yo, arriesgándome como siempre he hecho en mi vida le respondo:

-Cuando todos se marchen, vuelve. ¿O tienes que llegar temprano a casa?- bromeé.

-Sí, tengo toque de queda a las diez- me respondió y después se hecho a reír- Claro que no, además mis padres están fuera pasando las navidades. Por eso traje también a Quinn conmigo, su novio ha pasado de ella.

-Vaya...

-Deberíamos ir a la cocina si no queremos levantar sospechas.

Sin pensárnoslo dos veces, fuimos a ayudar. Más que ayudar yo daba instrucciones de cómo funcionaba cada aparato o donde estaba alguna cosa que necesitaban. Lo peor fue cuando Noah me lanzó un poco de harina a la cara, sin querer pero lo hizo, hay comenzó la batalla de harina en la cocina.

Como pudieron se limpiaron la ropa de la harina y yo me cambié de ropa. Antes de que la comida estuviera hecha nos sentamos a charlar un rato en mi pequeño salón, donde como pudimos acomodamos una mesa para entrar todos.

-Y Rachel cuéntanos, ¿qué harás cuando acabe este año? ¿Seguirás en Lima?- me pregunta Kurt curioso.

-No, me marcharé a dar clases en algún lugar de Nueva York.

-¡Ah! Eso es genial- chilla Mercedes- Nueva York es increíble, yo iré el año que viene a estudiar allí. Bueno y conmigo vendrá Kurt, Santana y Puck.

-¿Noah?- pregunto sorprendida.

-A todos nos resulta extraño- interviene Santana riendo.

-Pues sí, quiero estudiar para ser profesor de educación física. Y qué mejor que con mis amigos en Nueva York.

-¿Los demás?- pregunto mirando a Brittany, Tina, Mike y los demás.

-La mayoría aún nos queda un curso.

-Cierto. Pues me encantará veros en Nueva York a los que vayáis- le sonrió, pero miro a Finn.

Me doy cuenta que se le ha borrado esa sonrisa que se le había dibujado desde el momento en que le dije que volviera cuando todos lo demás se marcharan. No habría pensado que al acabar el curso yo me marcharía tan lejos.

Al final acabamos horas después, cuando el sol ya se está poniendo. Por suerte, no soy yo quien advierte que es tarde, sino Will. Todos apenados se marchan despidiéndose de mí como si fuera una amiga más que su profesora, incluso Will. Pero fuera del instituto parece que todo vale. Finn es el último en dejar la casa y cuando me da dos besos me susurra al oído.

-No me eches de menos- me sonríe y después se aleja con el resto.

Pasan los minutos y Finn no vuelve. Quizás se ha arrepentido. Cuando pasa media hora, tengo cada vez más claro que no volverá. Así que voy a ponerme el pijama. Unas mallas, que son de pijama, negras y un jersey de navidad que uso para dormir porque me está un poco grande.

Me siento al sofá a pasar los canales de la televisión buscando algo decente para observar, pero nada. Noto mi móvil vibrar mientras paso canales. Cojo la llamada.

-Rachel, baja. Te estoy esperando en mi coche- me dice Finn sin ni siquiera decir hola.

Me quedé callada, porque yo pensando que no vendría me había puesto el pijama y sentado ya.

-¿Me das diez minutos?

-Ajá.

Le cuelgo y me voy a corriendo al baño a arreglarme un poco el pelo. Vuelvo a mi habitación y me pongo unos leggins, con una jersey grueso de lana y me pongo unas botas altas y planas que me llegan hasta la rodilla. Busco un gorro y me voy al espejo para colocarlo. Cojo las llaves de casa y el móvil y me voy.

Salgo de mi apartamento y ahí está su todoterreno esperándome. Cuando me expongo al frío del aire, me golpeo una ráfaga de viento helada. Me meto corriendo al coche y le dirijo una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunto.

-Es una sorpresa- me dice con una media sonrisa.

-¿Te ha dado tiempo a preparar una sorpresa desde que te dije que te quedaras más tarde?

-Por supuesto. Además, lo tenía pensado desde hace un tiempo.

**¿Qué sorpresa le deparará a Rachel? ¿Se arrepentirá de acceder a salir con Finn esa noche? Conoceremos más detalles de la hermana de Finn, pero todo esto en el próximo capítulo. Os aseguro que merecerá la pena verlo. Y el Finchel se tiene que hacer de esperar un pelín más, pero no mucho porque como sabéis es una historia cortita. Que habrá muchas sorpresas... Hasta pronto. **


	3. Capítulo 3 Abrázame

**Bienvenidos de nuevo. Sé que os dije que subiría todos los domingos y que sería raro que fallase, pero lo hice. La semana pasada me tire todo el tiempo estudiando y no pude escribir nada. Así que como recompensa os dejo un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal. Disfrutarlo y dejarme review con vuestras opiniones.**

_**P.D. DISCLAIMER, NO ME PERTENECEN NI LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE NI LA HISTORIA DE GLEE.**_

**Mi twitter: GleeFanLovee**

-No creo que debamos venir aquí, Finn.

-¿Qué hay de malo en ver una película?

-Además, ¿este era tu plan?- me preguntó asombrada y nerviosa mirando a todas partes por si veíamos a alguien.

-No está mal para una primera cita.

-Cita...- dijo rodando los ojos.

-Ey- dije y la cogí de las manos e hice que me mirase- No estamos haciendo nada malo. No de momento- rio- Por cierto, no subestimes mi mente para traerte aquí. ¿Qué te parece el cine de terror?

-Soy muy asustadiza con esas películas.

-Entonces no creo que lo haya hecho tan mal.

En realidad yo también estaba preocupado por si alguien del instituto estuviese aquí. Era tarde, pero podría haber alguien que nos conociera.

Por suerte eso no sucedió. Logramos comprar nuestras entradas para una película de terror que llevaba semanas esperando ver. Y la podría ver con Rachel. No sé porque pero cada vez que la miro me sale un maldita sonrisa. Aunque no cabía en mi cabeza porque ella. No era la chica con mejores cualidades físicas... o sí. Toda ella era perfecta. Sus tetas eran perfectas para su pequeño cuerpo. Sus piernas no eran largas, pero eran perfectas. Sus piernas... ¡mierda! Salir de mi cabeza si no queremos pasar un mal rato durante la película.

-Realmente te odio- me dijo Rachel, ya sentada con un gran cubo de palomitas- Odio las películas de miedo.

-Si tienes miedo, recuerda, estoy a tu lado.

Joder si lo recordó. Tardó diez minutos es agarrarse a mi cuerpo y que yo la pasase el brazo por los hombros. Me sonrió cuando lo hice. En su defensa hay que decir que es una de las películas más terroríficas que he visto y me alegro de haberla visto con ella.

Fuimos hasta el coche, ella aún abrazada a mi cuerpo y yo abrazándola mientras andábamos. Me sentía tan bien así. Me dio pena tener que llegar al coche y separarnos.

Conduje hasta su casa y en el camino pusimos la radio y cantamos juntos. Fundiendo nuestras voces en una. La acompañé hasta la puerta de su casa y nos quedamos parados mirándonos.

-Creo que debería entrar.

Ahora o nunca, Finn pensé. Di un paso adelante y comencé a agacharme, buscando sus labios. Ella se quedó en el mismo sitio donde estaba, sin moverse. Cuando estaba a centímetros de su boca, sus palabras me frenaron.

-Lo siento, Finn... no estoy preparada- dijo ella- Los mensajes que leíste tienen una historia detrás. Me costó mucho quedar contigo, pero ahora...

-No importa. Eres especial, Rachel- le acaricié una de sus mejillas- Esperaré lo que haga falta. Y quiero que sepas que cuando estés preparada, estaré dispuesto a conocer esa historia.

La abracé y pasamos mucho tiempo así. No sé ni cuánto. Cuando nos separamos ella ya volvía a tener una sonrisa. Mientras nos abrazamos había pensado algo.

-Es tarde y deberías volver a tu casa...

-Debería.

-...pero por tu culpa no podré dormir esta noche- continuó tras mi interrupción- Caerá sobre tu conciencia que no pueda dormir.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?- pregunté esperando que me pidiera quedarme con ella.

-No llevarme nunca más a ver películas de miedo. La próxima vez elijo yo película.

-De acuerdo.

No quise hacerla sabes las inmensas ganas que tenía de volver a salir en una cita con ella. No quería irme, pero no podía quedarme solo porque yo quisiera.

-¿Te puedes quedar un rato?- me preguntó como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento- Sé que son las dos de la mañana ya, pero por tu culpa no creo que pueda dormir y a lo mejor si estás conmigo...-dijo ahora con una sonrisa pícara.

-Un rato.

Entramos de la mano a su casa. Me dijo que me sentara en el sofá y ella se fue a su cuarto a ponerse el pijama.

Al poco salió con unos leggins gruesos y una sudadera. Cogió una manta con ella y se vino a sentarse muy cerca de mí, apoyada en mi pecho.

-Era mi exnovio.

-¿Quién?- pregunté confuso.

-El chico que envió los mensajes.

-No tienes por qué contármelo ahora...

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

La sostuve en mis brazos, haciendo que supiera que estaba allí con ella y que podía confiar en mí.

-Su nombre es Theo. Le conocí en la fiesta de graduación de la universidad. Salimos juntos dos años y entonces decidimos irnos a vivir juntos. Las cosas se pusieron mal una noche que el volvió de fiesta, iba muy borracho. Yo estaba vestida, aunque hacía horas que había vuelto a casa. Estuve esperándole, cuando me vio se alteró y me comenzó a chillar. Insinuó varias veces que le había estado engañando.

Noté como las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Se escuchaban pequeños sollozos mientras me contaba la historia. A mí lo único que me gustaría ahora mismo es poder besarla y olvidar todo lo demás...

-Se enfadó mucho y acabó pegándome- dijo con voz débil- A la mañana siguiente se disculpó y me prometió que jamás volvería a pasar, pero pasó durante un año seguido. Los golpes cada vez eran peores. Yo cada vez me alejé más de mis amigos y de mi familia por su culpa. Nunca avisé a la policía de lo que me hizo, pero no aguantaba más. Por eso hui hasta aquí, aunque Theo sigue acosándome por el teléfono, mandándome amenazas...

Ahora lo único que quería era tener a ese pedazo de imbécil delante para poder darle lo que se merece. No sé cómo puede haber pegado a alguien tan débil e inocente como Rachel. Ella se merece a alguien mejor que ese estúpido.

-No llores más, por favor- la abracé con más fuerza- Si se te acerca le partiré la cara, ¿de acuerdo?- le dije cogiéndole el rostro con las dos manos- Ahora no te volverá a tocar.

Me sonrió. Cerró los ojos y se fue acercando poco a poco a mí. Hasta que llego a mis labios y los presionó con dulzura y delicadeza. Sin mucha pasión, pero que significó mucho para mí. Volvió a besarme y noté como se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios mientras me estaba besando.

La temperatura comenzó a subir. Mis manos se deslizaban por las curvas de su cuerpo. Ella me rodeo con sus brazos y me besaba delicadamente. Mi mano fue subiendo por el interior de su muslo poco a poco...

-Finn- dijo mientras se apartaba- No estoy preparada...

Apoye mi frente contra la suya, cerrando los ojos para poder aspirar su dulce aroma. La sonreí y nuestros labios se rozaban.

-No tengo prisa contigo. Sé que esto resultara difícil para ti después de lo que te pasó con ese tipo...

-No es eso- me interrumpió- Bueno, también es eso, pero, Finn, entiende que yo soy mucho más mayor que tú y eres menor. Y peor aún, mi alumno.

Me separé un poco para hablar más seriamente acerca de eso.

-No me estás obligando a nada, así que no hay nada ilegal. Me gustas.

-Y tú también me gustas, pero entiende que es difícil.

-Me gradúo este año- dije esperando que eso la tranquilizara.

-Lo sé. Dame tiempo para pensar cómo hacer esto. Además, tendrás que tomártelo con calma. Aún me está costando superar lo de Theo...

-No quiero ni que le menciones. Nunca va a tocarte un pelo, ¿de acuerdo?- asintió- Es muy tarde, ¿quieres que me marche?

-¿Tienes que hacerlo?- puso cara de cachorrito.

Así es como me convenció para pasar la noche en su apartamento. Nos acabamos quedando dormidos en el sofá del salón.

Me despertó el sonido del timbre sonando sin parar. ¿Quién narices está molestando a estas horas? Cuando me voy a levantar recuerdo dónde estoy. Con Rachel abrazada y abriendo poco a poco los ojos. Sonríe cuando me ve mirándola. El timbre sin embargo, no deja de sonar.

-Buenos días- le digo ignorando el irritante ruido.

-¿Qué hora es?- me pregunta alarmada.

-Mmm- miro mi reloj y lo compruebo- Las nueve.

-¡Mierda!

Se levanta corriendo del sofá y va a abrir la puerta. Me levanto para asegurarme de que no se ha ido corriendo.

Llevo a la entrada y la veo abrazada con una chica rubia, mucho más alta que ella y probablemente de la misma edad. Me quedo en el umbral de la puerta, no quiero molestarlas.

-Lo siento, Cassy. Me he quedado dormida, anoche me acosté tarde.

Me mira su amiga.

-Ya veo. ¿Quién es el afortunado?

Decido acercarme más a Rachel. Le agarro por la cintura, arriesgándome a que no quiera que esa chica sepa acerca de mí, pero ya es tarde. Además, ella solo se apretuja más a mí, esperando que la abrace y eso hago.

-Él es Finn.

-Encantada- me tiende la mano y yo saludo- Soy Cassandra, amiga de Rachel. La misma que por tu culpa me he quedado tirada en el aeropuerto durante una hora.

-Esto...- no sé ni que decirla, me siento culpable aunque no lo sabía.

-Cass...-replica Rachel.

-Es broma, cariño. Dejo mis cosas en tu cuarto, hago unas llamadas y nos vamos los tres a comer.

Se marcha sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Rachel, ni por mí. Mi madre, probablemente, ya se haya dado cuenta que anoche no dormí en casa. Debería irme rápido a casa. Sin embargo, estoy sentado con Rachel abrazado en el sofá esperando a que su amiga venga.

-¿Qué se supone que le vamos a decir? ¿Qué soy tu alumno? ¿Un amigo?

-Ninguna de las dos. Cassandra jamás se creerá que seas un simple amigo, cuando te he dejado pasar la noche conmigo. Después de ya sabes.

Mi móvil comienza a sonar. Lo saco de mi chaqueta y veo en la pantalla que es del teléfono de mi casa. Miro a Rachel y me hace señas de que lo coja. Levanta sus piernas de encima de las mías para dejarme salir a hablar, pero lo cojo ahí.

-¿Sí?- pregunto algo nervioso por si me comienza a chillar con Rachel al lado.

-¿Se puede saber dónde estás, Finn?

Suspiro. Es Quinn. Conociéndola, rezo porque me haya cubierto, tal y como yo hago miles de veces con ella.

-Estoy... fuera.

-¿No me digas?- dice molesta- Te estoy cubriendo con mamá y papá, lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme dónde narices estás.

-En casa de una chica, ¿contenta?- es lo más que la voy a decir- ¿Qué le dijiste a mamá?

-Pues lo primero que se me ocurrió, que después de la cena como te volviste a encontrar con Kitty te fuiste con ella.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo le dices que estoy durmiendo con ella?- me van a matar cuando vuelva a casa.

-Tranquilo, idiota- dice riendo- Le dije que después me llamaste y me dijiste que ibas a dormir a casa de Santi, que no estaban sus padres y pasarías con ella el día.

-¿Así que eso quiere decir que tengo coartada hasta la noche de hoy?- digo emocionado y Rachel me sonríe también.

-Sí, pero que sepas que me vas a contar exactamente dónde has estado cuando vuelvas. A mí y a Kurt. Él me ayudo a mentir.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Quinnie.

-Pásalo bien y usa protección, no quiero ser tía aún.

La colgué y abracé más tranquilo a Rachel.

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, soy todo tuyo hasta la noche.

-Es increíble que tu hermana les haya dicho que estabas fuera.

-Me lo debía, siempre la cubro yo cuando está fuera. El problema está en que siempre nos contamos todo, pero la tengo que mentir acerca de dónde pasé la noche.

-Siento que tengas que mentir...- me dice triste.

-Por ti hago lo que sea- me acerco a sus labios para besarla.

-Ahorraros eso en mi presencia- dice Cassandra esperándonos en la puerta- Y vamos, estoy hambrienta.

Salimos sin saber a dónde iríamos. Fuimos en el espectacular coche de Cassandra. Yo me senté en el asiento trasero, mientras ellas debatían dónde ir a comer.

-¿Qué tal Breadstix?- propuso Cassandra y yo me alarmé. Hay van demasiados alumnos del instituto y no entenderían que hago con ellas yendo a comer.

-Esto...-miré a Rachel a través del espejo retrovisor y me entendió.

-Es un sitio algo malo. ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer algo de compra y comemos en mi casa?

Aceptó el plan. Por suerte, no nos encontraremos a nadie que conozca que Rachel es profesora en el instituto. Llegamos al supermercado y entramos a comprar atentos de todas las personas que nos miraban. Yo me quedé algo atrasado hablando con Puck por el teléfono y ellas estaban delante hablando en susurros.

RACHEL POV.

-Es mono- me dice Cassy mientras me pasa las verduras para meterlas al carro- Pensé que no podrías salir con nadie aún.

-No estoy saliendo con él. Pero a decir verdad, nos hemos besado y es el único con el que me siento cómoda. Protegida.

-Entonces no le dejes escapar.

-¿Y qué pasa si te digo que es uno de mis alumnos?- le suelto sin sumarle importancia.

-Pues- comienza a reír en silencio- No está mal, es la primera vez que haces algo fuera de lo que está permitido. Un poco excesivo, pero no veo que estéis haciendo ningún mal a nadie. He visto cómo te mira, y si dices que es uno de tus alumnos, no creo que sea comparable a cualquier otro chico, está completamente colgado de ti.

-Oh, vamos- la golpeo en el hombro y me rio- Solo nos hemos besado un par de veces y pasó la noche conmigo porque yo se lo pedí.

-Si no lo quieres siempre me lo puedes dejar a mí- dijo y se giró para mirarle de arriba a abajo- Es realmente adorable y muy sexy.

-Oye- vuelvo a golpearla- Tú eres demasiado mayor para él. Lo soy yo, tú aún más.

-Siempre me gustaron pequeños- ríe.

Comenzamos a reír las dos y Finn aparece al poco. Se había ausentado para charlar con Puck.

-¿Todo bien, grandullón?- pregunta Cassy.

-Sí, ¿vosotras? ¿Ya habéis decidido?

-Yo sí. Comed vosotros juntos. Acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer una visita a un viejo amigo.

-¿A quién, Cassandra?- pregunto asombrada, no sé a qué vienen estos cambios de última hora.

-Ya os enteraréis pronto. Chao- me besó en la mejilla, hizo lo propio con Finn y se marchó corriendo. Dejándonos tirados en el supermercado sin coche.

-¿Qué hacemos, entonces?- me pregunta Finn, pero en ese momento le suena el teléfono. Es su padre por lo que puedo ver en el identificador de llamadas. Se aleja para hablar y al rato vuelve para informarme.

-Tengo que marcharme.

-No importa, es normal que te pidan que vuelvas a casa, llevas mucho tiempo fuera.

-No es eso. Es el taller de mi padre, necesita que le eche una mano.

-Ya comeremos otra vez. Recuerda que aún me debes una película- guiñé un ojo y se quedó en silencio, pensando, como si estuviera tramando algo-No me gusta esa cara...- dije preocupada.

-Mis padres se marchan el fin de semana a Florida de vacaciones. Yo me tengo que quedar para atender el taller, mis hermanos también estarán en casa. Sería fácil echarles si te apetece venir a ver una película, la que quieras.

-¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado?

-Podré convencerlos de que me dejen la casa sola.

-De acuerdo, pero espero no tener sorpresas.

-Eliges la película-me recuerda y yo me acerco a su oído.

-Siempre y cuando estés para abrazarme después, puedes poner la más terrorífica que tengas.

Me sonríe y me besa, no sin antes comprobar que nadie nos ve. No hemos aclarado nada acerca de "nuestra relación", pero me asuste llegar a enamorarme de él y no poder controlarnos durante las clases.

FINN POV.

No me puedo ni creer que vaya a pasar el fin de semana con Rachel. Bueno, al menos un día viendo una película con ella, pero a lo mejor consigo convencerla de volver a dormir en mis brazos. Será increíble. Ella es increíble.

A cinco minutos de llegar al taller, noto la vibración de mi móvil que indica la llegada de un mensaje. Cojo el móvil y veo que es de Quinn. Lo abro y...

_"¿Me puedes explicar que hace tu coche en el apartamento de la Señorita Berry?_

**Las cosas se ponen interesantes… ¿qué le dirá Finn a su hermana? ¿Le contará la verdad o mentira? Lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. Que si llegamos a cinco reviews lo subiré el próximo domingo, independientemente de que tenga que estudiar. Que ya acabo las clase en menos de dos semanas y podré dedicarle mucho tiempo a las historias. Y como adelanto os cuento que anoche mismo comencé con la próxima historia también, pero que no subiré hasta que acabe esta. Así que ya sabéis, cinco reviews y tendréis por seguro vuestro capítulo el domingo. Hasta entonces, chao chao. **


	4. Lo siento

**Bienvenidos de nuevo... pero no a otro capítulo. Sé que hace poco, a través de un comentario, os dije que subiría un capítulo en una semana o algo más de tiempo, pero no realmente no encuentro la inspiración con esta historia. MIL DISCULPAS. Imagino que a alguien le gustaría esta historia, y sé lo que molesta que se quede a medias, pero me tomaré un tiempo con ella. No quiero tener que escribir por obligación, y en estos momentos me encuentro más inspirada para escribir en otros proyectos que tengo entre manos. **

**Contaros que uno de esos proyectos que tengo entre manos, es una historia Finchel o Monchele mejor dicho. Os aseguro que me estoy enamorando de esa historia. Ya tengo treinta hojas de word escritas, que son como unas doce mil palabras, y a mi me está encantando. Mi idea es subirla cuando esté finalizada, pero podría comenzar a subirla poco a poco si es que queréis leer algo acerca de Lea y Cory. Solo dejarme en los comentarios si queréis algo nuevo o no.**

**Otro de los proyectos que tengo pendiente, es una historia completamente nueva. Sé que es una locura, o al menos a mi me lo parece, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo que no fuera de algo ya existente. Quería un mundo nuevo, creado por mi. Me está resultando mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba, pero merecerá la pena. Aunque eso en principio no tengo previsto subirlo aquí, solo quería saber que soy capaz de crear algo desde cero. Según vaya escribiéndolo os dejaré algunos fragmentos para que me deis vuestra opinión, ya que ,sin vuestro apoyo a mis historias, jamás hubiera comenzado a escribir. Por lo que mil gracias a todos los que me leéis. **

**En mi twitter estaréis informados de si subo o no la historia Finchel y cuando sería. ****_ GleeFanLovee_**

**Entonces, nos vemos en la próxima historia, chao chao. :)**


End file.
